gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carpet Diem
|aired = April 5, 2013 |written = Tim McKeon Zach Paez Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Matt Braly Patrick Harpin Chris Sonnenburg Niki Yang |directed = Joe Pitt |ratings = 3.4 |international = |previous = The Deep End |next = Boyz Crazy }} "Carpet Diem" is the 16th episode of the first season of Gravity Falls. It premiered on April 5, 2013 on Disney Channel. Official overview When Dipper discovers a hidden room inside the Mystery Shack, he is happy to claim it as his own space, but there is one problem- Mabel wants the room too. The duo compete to win the room with a contest that gets even trickier when they learn the room's carpet has electric body swapping properties. Synopsis Dipper and Mabel gleefully play a game of "attic stuff mini-golf," goofing around together before Mabel's alarm clock goes off. Though Dipper is initially disappointed to find out that his sister is spending another night with Candy and Grenda, he becomes horrified upon learning that Mabel's friends will actually be staying at the Mystery Shack. The girls engage in various sleepover activities (e.g. talking about boys, and giving each other makeovers), and Dipper grows increasingly annoyed to the point of leaving the room to find another place to sleep, considering Soos' horrible break room, which is just an electrical panel with hardly enough room for a person to fit, until ultimately deciding to sleep outside, despite a wolf biting and gnawing on his leg, and an owl trying to eat his tongue. The next morning, Mabel and her friends wake up and briefly reflect on their memories of the previous night, despite much confusion. After Candy and Grenda left, Dipper comes back inside and confronts Mabel about her frequent sleepovers, and the two come to the agreement that they need separate bedrooms after fighting. Though Stan says that there is not enough room, the family soon learns of Soos' discovery of a hidden room while cleaning, which both twins come to want. Stan decides to take advantage of the situation by having the twin who sucks up to him the most get the room, and each task earns them "Suck-up Points" and they engage in various chores for their uncle like tying his shoes, putting new shingles on the roof in searing heat, etc. Down in the room, Dipper relaxes, feeling confident that he will definitely get the room, and rubs his socks on the floor, building up static electricity. The twins begin to argue again. Dipper then hits his hand on Mabel's hand and the static electricity causes them to swap bodies, and they quickly start to freak out. After the two figure out that the experimental carpet in the room swapped them while Dipper conducted static electricity, they also realize that they can sabotage their uncle's view of each other while in each other's bodies. Mabel (Dipper) makes Stan a sandwich made out of rocks while Dipper (Mabel) sings "Breaking stuff is so much fun, I am Dipper and I stink," while Stan, not knowing what happened, is confused. Waddles rolls around on the electron carpet while Soos cleans and comes to pet him, thereby swapping them, fulfilling Soos' wish of wanting to be a pig. Meanwhile, Candy and Grenda arrive to have yet another sleepover with whom they think is Mabel (actually Dipper), and reject Dipper (Mabel)'s request to talk to her (him). Mabel (Dipper) tries to get away, but Grenda suggests that they should read a romance novel about a werewolf. Dipper (Mabel) spies on them through the keyhole, trying to listen to the book reading, when Stan discovers her and, thinking Dipper is spying on the girls, decides that they need to have a talk about the birds and the bees. Downtown, Soos enjoys being Waddles, and is rolling in mud until Old Man McGucket arrives to eat him, while Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland read their horoscopes from their car. After Stan's finishes reading a book titled "Why Am I Sweaty?" to her, Mabel is scarred and tries to further sabotage her brother, but ends up winning him the room instead, after calling Stan a stupid old jerk. Dipper is forced to sit through girly activities with Mabel's friends, and the chase between McGucket and Soos continues, much to the horror of all three. Next, Mabel informs Dipper that he won the room, but locks herself in there when she realizes her brother cannot get in without the key. Dipper enlists Candy and Grenda's help in breaking in, by giving Dipper (Mabel) a makeover, but the four of them start swapping bodies left and right after Candy and Grenda learn about the carpet's properties. Meanwhile, Waddles unintentionally gets Soos a raise and wins the attention of a female passerby looking for directions. As more and more people show up in the secret room, chaotic body swapping ensues. The twins make sure they're themselves and then run to the attic to continue to fight over the key of the basement bedroom, but soon learn that neither wanted to move out in the first place and come to realize their motives in the situation. After everyone is put back in his or her own flesh, Soos remarks that he learned being a pig was not as great as he thought it would be, and discovers that Waddles has gained him a beautiful fiancée and a raise. Dipper moves into his new room and has Stan dispose of the Electron Carpet. Dipper begins to say "good night" to Mabel, when he realizes she isn't there, and vice versa. Dipper gives Soos the bedroom, to replace his horrible closet break room, and moves back with Mabel. Meanwhile, a confused Soos talks to his apparent fiancée about not knowing anything, and asks her if they can go back to kissing. Credits * Written by: ** Tim McKeon ** Zach Paez ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Patrick Harpin ** Chris Sonnenburg ** Niki Yang * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines, Soos and Old Man McGucket ** Linda Cardellini as Wendy ** Carl Faruolo as Grenda ** Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs ** Niki Yang as Candy Chiu * Additional Voices: ** Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles ** Corey Burton ** Grey DeLisle as Bandana lady ** Michael Rianda * Casting by: ** Sara Goldberg Production notes Series continuity *Mabel awakens from her slumber party with the Sev'ral Timez movie on her face, referencing the future appearance of the boy band in "Boyz Crazy." *The pair of eyeglasses Stan picks up in the new room are the ones that Ford wore during his cameo in "The Time Traveler's Pig." **This is most likely the reason Stan acts in a suspicious way about the glasses and the room itself, since the room belonged to his brother. This is confirmed in "A Tale of Two Stans." *Robbie's explosion muffin is seen on the water tower. *The cloning copy machine from "Double Dipper" makes another cameo appearance in Stan's office. Trivia *'Viewership:' This episode was watched by 3.36 million viewers on its premiere night. *The name of the episode refers to the Latin phrase, "Carpe Diem," which means "Seize the Day." *This episode aired as part of Freaky Freakend on Disney Channel, a promotional stunt wherein eight episodes from various shows have body switching episodes over the course of a weekend.Disney Channel Youtube Promo *The omelet that Mabel makes for Stan in the style of his face has his original fez design. **The bobble-heads that Waddles (in Soos' body) knocks over in the gift shop show the new fez design. *The date circled on the calendar in the newly rediscovered room is July 4, 1982. **While this date on the calendar was a Thursday, July 4, 1982 was actually a Sunday. ** Nineteen eighty-two is the year McGucket references as being the last year he can remember clearly in "Society of the Blind Eye". It is also the year Stan started practicing a coin trick that he still hasn't been able to master to this day. * In the beginning of the episode, while playing a game of “attic stuff mini-golf“, Dipper hits an artificial eye with his club. The eye proceeds to bounce around the room, only to crash through the window. The window has the shape of an equilateral triangle and the eye crashes through its exact center, alluding to The Eye Of Providence, a symbol often associated with freemasonry, which in turn would be in line with the show's fascination in mystery. You can even freeze-frame the exact moment when the eye passes through the glass. * When this episode was put on iTunes, the episode labeled as this one was "Boyz Crazy" by mistake. *It is unclear if other characters hear the voice the audience hears, or the one associated with that body. No one seems to notice that Dipper and Mabel have apparently switched voices, but McGucket is able to understand what Soos is saying even when the latter is in Waddles' body. *Dipper in Mabel's body keeps the lines around his eyes and the style of drawing for his hair, while Mabel in Dipper's body keeps her loop-de-loop drawing style of hair. Cryptograms *There is a cryptogram at the bottom of a page in Why Am I Sweaty? that uses the Caesar cipher. It says, "SXEHUWB LV WKH JUHDWHVW PBVWHUB RI DOO DOVR: JR RXWVLGH DQG PDNH IULHQGV." Once decoded it says, "PUBERTY IS THE GREATEST MYSTERY OF ALL ALSO: GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE FRIENDS." *The cryptogram in the end credits reads "2-21-20 23-8-15 19-20-15-12-5 20-8-5 3-1-16-5-18-19?" Once decoded it reads: "BUT WHO STOLE THE CAPERS?," referring to the book on Dipper's summer reading list, The Sibling Brothers and the Case of the Caper-Case Caper. de:Der magische Teppich es:La Alfombra Mágica ru:Ковёр преткновения nl:Tapijtstrijd pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:O Tapete Elétrico bg:Възползвайте се от килима Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Browse Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea